Brokenhearted War
by SamanthaScissorLuv
Summary: When Tori, Jade, Beck, and Andre go to Iran to become army veterans, they meet Reggie, Liz, Kara, Sam, Drew and more. But when a terrible accident happens to one of the group members, a fight erupts. Can someone save the group's friendship before it's too late?


"Line, up!" barked Darien, the soldier in charge.

The women and men all wearing army outfits rushed to get in position, standing still when they were in place. When they were in place, everything was silent.

Darien slowly walked down the corridor of the dark room, looking at each soldier. Women had their hair back and had an army hat on. They had the full army clothing on as well as the men.

Darien looked straight into each of the men and women's eyes, his ice blue eyes glowing with seriousness.

He passed a bunch of men and women in line before he got to where he wanted to be. Hannah, Kara, Elizabeth, Derek, Steve, and Keith just to name a few.

Then, his eyes met with 4 eyes, all showing signs of fright except for one pair of glowing jade green eyes. He was looking at Jade West, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, and Beck Oliver.

Jade's black hair had purple extensions in it, and was tied in a pony tail in a hat. She was wearing her usual combat boots with her army outfit.

"West. You know better than that. Take those foul extensions out of your hair pronto."

Jade said, "No."

"Okay West. You will the one to fight tonight. Along with Vega, Harris, and Oliver," said Darien.

"I'm fine with that. Come at me," threatened Jade.

"Watch that mouth West. I will keep my eye on you." Darien walked a step further, and looked into the eyes of Tori Vega.

"Hear that Vega? You will be fighting for the USA with West, Harris, Oliver and more."

Tori nodded her head, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming. Darien told the same thing to Andre, and Beck.

"Now. Tonight, you will all be fighting for our country. Don't screw up. I have warned you all. Go to your bunks and get changed. Be ready in 5 hours. I will see you then."

Darien walked to the end of the corridor and went out the door. People started hustling to their bunks to get changed.

Beck, Andre, Jade, and Tori walked together.

"Nice going Jade. We could get seriously hurt out there!" said Tori.

"It was your idea to come here in the first place," said Jade.

The 4 friends came to their bunks and opened the door. Elizabeth, Kara, Reggie, Sam, and Andrew were already there.

"There you guys are," said Reggie.

"You guys are really going to fight? You guys have had no experience," said Kara.

"We had no choice. Darien made us do it," said Tori.

"Oh. I'm going to take a shower, see you!" said Reggie.

"Ugh, that girl can't ever go a day without being clean. What do you expect, it's the army for crying out loud," said Elizabeth.

Reggie had shoulder length, curly, brown hair, and glasses. She also had deep, brown eyes.

Elizabeth (Liz) on the other hand, had long black hair and glass grey eyes. Her pale skin blended in with her looks and personality as well.

Kara had straight, brown hair with beige skin. Her eyes were the color of sapphire with a hint of green.

Sam had beach blond hair that was short and straight. His blue eyes were piercing, but beautiful.

Andrew (Drew) had black hair that fit well with his pale complexion that looked a lot like Liz's. His eyes were jade green and piercing.

"Well, you've guys only been here for 2 days, lets get to know each other a little bit better," suggested Drew.

The group agreed and sat down. Just then, Reggie walked in. She sat down with the rest of the group and began to mingle.

Tori, Jade, Andre, and Beck told the group about LA and Hollywood Arts.

Reggie then talked about how she lived in Texas and wanted to become an army fighter because her family wanted her to. Originally, Reggie wanted to be a worker at Mc Donald's, but that didn't work out.

Liz talked about how she lived in New Jersey and became a medical nurse and an army veteran. She talked about how she got her brother (Drew) to come to the army with her.

"She was so scared, she asked me to hold her hand and go with her to the gate when we were flying to Iran," said Drew.

Liz gasped and said, "That is so not true! Ugh, you big brat."

The group laughed and then Sam told his story. Sam was a surfer in California, and his dad is a former army veteran, so he decided to follow his father's past.

Drew talked about living with Liz in New Jersey and how Liz is expecting her first baby. The group congratulated her.

"Wait, your fighting in the military, and your 5 months pregnant?" said Jade.

"Oh no, I'm going to be the nurse for the injured during the war," said Liz.

"Oh," said Jade.

All of a sudden, a loud alarm went off.

"EVACUATE NOW! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" barked Darien.


End file.
